Awakening
by The Wise Dragoness
Summary: When Nine Cybertronian signals mysteriously show up on Earth after the war, the team immediately becomes worried. Where did these Cybertronians come from, why are they on Earth, and how are the JOEs involved?


A/N: this is right after Transformers Prime: Beast Wars. It will be focused on the aftermath here on Earth. Has Bayverse elements. If the government knew about Cybertronians. Also, this will be a crossover with G.I. JOE: Renegades. Also, in my version of TFP, Optimus came back to life. Primus had mercy on the team and regenerated his original Prime form.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. None of the recognizable characters or names are mine. Those belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay.

Earth- 2008: Government allow Autobots to stay in the Silo

"Do you have any form of nucleic acid?" a scientist asks.

"Indeed." Rachet scoffs, "Cyber Nucleic Acid. It is the basis of our forms."

"CNA… we ourselves have DNA. Deoxyribonucleic Acid." The scientist replied. After excusing himself from the conversation, he started to walk off and motioned to some others to follow him into another room. "We need to get some of this CNA it could greatly help in improving our technologies." The others agreed.

Over the next eight years they collect CNA from various sources. They created an organization known as Sector Seven to collect it. They found dead Vehicons, dug up Skyquake, found energon in the ground from battles, and even snuck it from the Autobots during stasis.

They started developing better AI systems, microchips, and other technology. But, before it was disbanded, Sector Seven started working on a more nefarious use. When NEST replaced Sector Seven, they started back up on these programs, and found that they only needed one more component.

The Cybertronian's war ended. The next thing they discovered was that one of the decepticons had been trapped in another dimension called the shadow zone. Apparently this Decepticon was the communications chief and one of the most skilled Warriors that Megatron had ever had; allegedly capable, according to the files that they had gotten from the auto bots, of nearly defeating Megatron himself. If this was truly the case, then they would most definitely have to find this incredible warrior and use him as part of their experiments. See how his body worked how he functioned. And perhaps use his body as a basis for their own creations.

After locating him and bringing him in, he was in stasis lock from lack of energon, they started to study him in full. They found out how Cybertronian memory, digestion, vision, energon lines, and structure functioned. They found that the metal plaiting on the exterior of the body functioned as armor, and not an exoskeleton as they had suspected. Instead, Cybertronians had a skeletal system. That Cybertronians had very small stomachs for their size, and a short intestinal tract. Their heating/cooling systems worked much like our own, and they had hard drives, mutch like a computer.

They had started with test Bodies. They found that while they could control them remotely, they could not get them too become fully conscious. They start trying more and more things, but they found that without a spark as actual Cybertronians had they could not make a functioning replica.

It was then that nest decided that it would be best to begin taking human volunteers and seeing if they could somehow form an interface with the cybertronian bodies. Attempting to make a meld between cybertronian and human systems was more complicated than they had figured; they found that while they could indeed have it piloted more like that of thought to action control, they could not make the machines self-aware. This was an issue because they wanted to be able to make their own separate Cybertronians that could defend them if the decepticons were ever to come back and attempt to once again take over or destroy earth.

Nest decided that it needed a fighting force of its own that could match up to even Megatron and his most powerful allies. They needed something that could face up to the strongest Cybertronians and succeed in a battle. They needed soldiers. They needed Warriors. They needed gladiators. They had learned from recordings that they had uncovered from the destroyed autobot base's that Megatron at one point was a gladiator, and a good one. Therefore, if they were to defeat him, they would need something more powerful.

Cybretron-2025: Iocon after most of the reconstruction of Cybertron.

"Rachet, sir!" a young scout named Iceblades yelled as he ran into Rachet's laboratory.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"We've detected eight new life signals. And we are still picking up that Decepticon signal. All of them are originating from Earth."

"I see. Would you get Optimus for me and give me the coordinates."

Iceblades quickly gave the coordinates, and then ran to Optimus' office.

000000

"Optimus Prime, Sir?" Iceblades asked.

"Yes, Iceblades?" Optimus replied, looking up from the data pad he was reading.

"Ratchet has requested your presence."

"Ah, I see. Thank you for informing me. You're free to go." He said, and Iceblades nodded his gratitude and ran off. Optimus shook his helm and chuckled, "Always in a hurry." He then headed for Rachet's laboratory.

00000000

"What is it, Old Friend?" Optimus asked upon his arrival.

"New Cybertronians, on Earth. They look to be in some sort of government installation. The Decepticon is there as well." Ratchet replied.

"I don't like this, we don't know what they could be doing to them."

"Indeed. What should we do?"

"I don't know, but we can't leave them there. Have you identified the Decepticon?"

"Soundwave. Do you think we should bring Megatron with us? He might be the only one who can convince Soundwave to come with us without a fight."

"I will get him." Optimus said with a faraway look in his eyes.


End file.
